30 days of love and hate
by AyanaPL
Summary: Tayuya joined the ANBU, but there aren't any missions now. So for some time Ibiki must train with her and prepare for for the life of an ANBU. What's gonna happen during this time? Read and you will find out.
1. Tayuya, the Konoha kunoichi

Author's note: Yeah, this is another Tayuya x Ibiki fanfic.  
If you don't like this pairing, please don't flame the story.  
Time line: 4 years after the first part, so Tayuya is 18.

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 1:

Tayuya, the Konoha kunoichi

...

"I told you I'll pass, you idiots" said Tayuya in excitement. She was really happy, because two days ago she passed her ANBU exams.

So today she met Jirobo, Kidomaru, Sakon, Ukon and Kimimaro and told them the good news.

"Congratulations Tayuya" said Kimimaro.

"It must have been very hard to become an ANBU.

"Tell me about it. It was one of the hardest thing in my fucking life, but it was definitely worth it" she said very proud of herself.

"But what happened with your left arm?" asked Jirobo pointing at her arm which was wrapped in bandages.

"Oh, that. I got yesterday my ANBU tattoo."

"Does it hurt?" asked Ukon.

"Like hell! Ok, I have to go now.  
I have to meet Tsunade. See you later shitheads." she said jokingly and left the training grounds.

Her life changes so much during those four years. After the Sound 5 was defeated, instead of being executed, Hokage offered them to become Leaf ninjas. Also Dosu, Kin and Zaku convinced them to stay in the village.They accepted it and now all of them were Konoha jounins.

Kimimaro's illness was cured and he decided to become a medic nin. Currently he was working in the hospital together with Sakura. Kidomaru mostly was working together with Shikamaru. In their free time they just played shogi.  
Jirobo became firends with Chouji and Sakon and Ukon spend most of their time annoying other people together with Naruto and Zaku.

Being a Konoha ninja wasn't bad at all. She made many new friends and became one of the best kunoichis in the village.

Her style changed a lot too.

Now she was wearing a back tank top, black shorts with a white scarf around her waist. Her headband was around her left thigh and her hair was longer now. She had to admit she had a very attractive body.  
Too bad that she was quite short.

"I wish I was a little bit taller" thought Tayuya.

Every time someone called her short, Kimimaro and Sakura had a new patient an the hospital.

"At least I'm not flat-chested" she thought and couldn't help, but smile.

Still, she was the same loud and foul-mouthed Tayuya.

The whole ANBU exam was one of the worst experiences in her life. But in the end she was the only who passed. She was better than the whole group of older and much more experienced shinobis which made her very proud of herself. Not mentioning that she was the only female in the group.

"Maybe I will be in one squad with Tenten and Neji? That wouldn't be bad at all"

Tenten was one of her best friends in Konoha. She joined ANBU one year ago along with her boyfriend, Neji.  
Thanks to her, Tayuya decided to become one of them.

"I hope soon we'll be sent on a mission together. That would be awesome." she thought walking in the sunshine towards Hokage's office.

"I wonder what Tsunade wants from me."

She couldn't even imagine how much her life is going to change today...


	2. Ibiki’s apprentice

Author's note: In this fanfic I've decided that Ibiki won't have this scar

He needs some love too after all.

For those who just cannot imagine how he looks like in this fic in my profile you can find a link to a pic made by my friend.

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Ibiki's apprentice

...

"The therapy worked better than I could imagine. You look like you never had that scar." said Tsunade sitting by her desk sipping sake.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama. You did so much for me. I will never be able to repay you." Said Ibiki Morino, the ANBU officer and torture specialist.

He still couldn't believe it was real. Thanks to Tsunade his deforming scar was just a bad memory. Now he looked the same like 5 years ago. He had short, black hair and instead of his headscarf he was wearing a normal headband.

"I won't tell that healing you was easy, but it was definitely worth it. You're the best ANBU officer and after all you've done for the village you really deserve it."

"Once again thank you Tsunade-sama" he said touching his hair. For 5 years he had to deal with his deformation and now it was gone.

"I'm the biggest sensation since Anko and Zabuza got married" he said amused.

"You're right, that was something you don't see every day.

Maybe you will find yourself a girlfriend now?" Tsunade asked teasingly.

"Me? Tsunade-sama, I don't have time for it" he said staring at the ground.

"Come on, Ibiki. You're 31 years old. You should find a girlfriend and raise a family. Now when you're healed, you shouldn't have much trouble with that."

"Hokage-sama, I doubt that you called me here to talk about my personal life" Ibiki said coldly. He didn't mean to be rude, he just didn't like to talk about his love life, or better, about the lack of it.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't interfere in your life." Tsunade said slightly embarrassed.

"The reason I called you here is that I have a special assignment for you.

As far as you know, there aren't any missions for the ANBU right now. So I've decided that the squad leaders and officers must train with the rookies.

Recently only one kunoichi joined the ANBU and I want you to train with her till the next assignment. Do you accept it?"

"Of course, Hokage-sama. This kunoichi, she must be very talented." Ibiki said intrigued.

"Indeed, she is the only one who passed out of 20 candidates.

But you should know, that she's quite "different" than other shinobies" mumbled Tsunade.

"What exactly do you mean, Hokage-sama?"

"She's a …" Tsunade started but she was interrupted by someone entering her office.

"Morning, Tsunade-sama!" said loudly Tayuya, walking inside.

"You wanted to see me."

She came up to Tsunade's desk and stood next to Ibiki.

She looked up at him at thought: "It's that creepy ANBU officer. What the hell is he doing here?"

Then Tsunade stood up and said something what terrified both of them.

"Ibiki, meet Tayuya, your new apprentice."

"What the fuck?! What does it mean, Tsunade-sama? I thought I'm going on my first ANBU mission." yelled disappointed Tayuya.

"I'm sorry, but there aren't any assignments for the ANBU.

Till the next mission, you'll train with Ibiki. You should be happy about it, He's one of the best shinobies in the village." said Tsunade. Tayuya wasn't very happy about it. She thought that she's going on her first mission. And instead of it, she'll have to deal with that creepy, scarfaced guy.

Ibiki was just staring at his new "student" in disbelief. He couldn't believe that this foul-mouthed psycho is the new ANBU member.

"Looks like we'll spend some time together, Shorty." he said to Tayuya.

Compared to him she was very short, the top of her head barely reaching his shoulder.

When she heard it, he regretted his words immediately.

"You called me Shorty?!" screamed furious Tayuya and aimed a punch straight for his face. He easily dodged it, grabbed her arms and twisted them behind her back.

"Let me go, you son of a bitch! I'll kill you!" she yelled trying to release herself.

"Stop it right now! Ibiki, let her go!" ordered Tsunade.

When he released her, Tayuya took the opportunity and kicked him hard in his stomach.

He felt down on his knees and tried to catch his breath.

"Damn, that hurts. She's stronger than I expected" he thought.

When Ibiki finally stood up, he sent Tayuya a deadly glare which sent shivers down her spine.

"This guy is fucking creepy. He'll regret that he called me "Shorty".

They were staring angrily at each other for a while until Tsunade finally spoke.

"I see you two get along just great" she said sarcastic. "But I won't change my mind. Better start to respect each other, cause you'll spend a while together.

Ibiki, train with her every day till a new mission. You decide about the type of training. And I want to see her improved by the end of it. Understood?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama" he said in an eerily calm voice.

"Do you accept it, Tayuya?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

"You are dismissed now. And please, try not to kill each other before your first mission." said Tsunade trying to calm down herself.

"Hey, you creep, what time do you want to start our fucking training?" Tayuya asked Ibiki walking out of the office.

"Meet me at 5.30 at the training grounds."

"What, are you fucking insane?!"

"Don't be late or you'll regret it" he said emotionless.

"Whatever. See you later, you weirdo." she retorted and quickly left the office.

"It's going to be a hard time for both of us." thought Ibiki .

He didn't know that this girl will change his life forever…

...

Two hours later Tsunade heard some entering her office.

"Good morning, my dearest Tsunade" said Jiraiya happily. He looked at her and asked: "What happened to you? You look exhausted."  
"I had a small meeting with Ibiki and Tayuya" she said trying to forget about these two.

"Ibiki and Tayuya in one room? That must have been very interesting"

"Not really. Thank God they didn't kill each other."

"Come with me, Tsunade. Let's go for a drink. I think you really need one"

"You know, it's doesn't seem to be a bad idea " said Tsunade standing up and walking out with Jiraiya. He offered her his arm and she took it and together they walked towards the bar.


	3. First training

Author's note: Finally there will be some romance between them.  
I hope you will enjoy this new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3:

First training

...

The sun was slowly raising over the training grounds filling them with dim light.

It was very quiet, only some birds chirped breaking the ubiquitous silence.

Ibiki was sitting under a tree waiting for his new "student" to appear. It was something new to him. He never taught anyone before. Not mentioning that his apprentice was a foul-mouthed psychopath. Honestly at first he wanted to reject this assignment, but this was better than nothing.

"I just hope I will get a real assignment soon." he thought. "I have too much free time…"

Some people thought that he was a workaholic. It was true, but not because he wanted.

It was because he felt lonely…

After he got his scar, he withdrew himself form other people. But even now, when his deformity was just a bad memory, he felt bad among other villagers.

For most of them he was still the same hideous person.

Watching other people falling in love and raising families made him feel desolated. That's why he was taking every assignment. During a mission he just didn't have time to think about this. He wanted to fill the emptiness with work, but he knew his life was missing something important.

Love…

"Love is only an illusion…"

He was lost in his sad thoughts when he was snapped out of them by a certain redhead walking towards him.

"Morning, you creep. As you see I'm on time." said Tayuya looking at her new "sensei". She couldn't believe that instead of sleeping, she must train with Ibiki.

"It's 5.30 AM. It's like the middle of the fucking night. Are you an insomniac or what?!"

"No, I always wake up that early" he said staring at her.

She wasn't completely awake. Her eyes were half closed and she kept yawning.

Ibiki took the opportunity and looked at her more closely.

He had to admit that she was very pretty. Her long, crimson hair shone beautifully in the morning sunlight. She was quite short, however she had a very fine figure. Most of the other girls would kill to have a body like hers.

Too bad that her personality was quite tough, but against his better judgment he found it somehow cute...

Ibiki finally stood up and spoke to her.

"Better get used to waking up that early, because we'll train every day at this time" he said with a devilish smile on his face. Teasing her was becoming quite enjoyable. Maybe it will be his new hobby.

"What?! Are you out of your fucking mind?! You must be kidding me!" Tayuya yelled is disbelief.

"No, I'm not joking. You're my apprentice now and you have to follow my instructions." he said amused by her reaction. She was so different than other women he met. She was really one of a kind…

"Okay, but don't expect me to call you "sensei" or something like this. I'm here only because Tsunade told me to train with you" she said in an indifferent tone.

"So, what kind of training have you decided on?"

Ibiki came closer to her and said calmly:

"According to your exam results and Tsunade's description we'll focus on developing your taijutsu. Also I'll teach you how to fight using you ninjato.

Any questions?"

"Only one. Could you stop boring me to death? Watching clouds is much more interesting than listening to you " she said tying her hair into a ponytail.

Ibiki almost collapsed when he heard this. That was something he didn't hear every day.

Most of the people feared him and showed him respect, but she wasn't like the rest.

Tayuya behaved like she didn't care that he was much stronger than her. Not mentioning that he was the officer and she was just a rookie.

"Okay, let's get started with our training before I'll lose my temper" he said taking of his coat and taking a fighting stance.

"Go on, attack me. Show me what you got."

"I've been waiting for this moment" she said with a wicked smile on her face and ran up to him to beat the crap out of him.

...

"Not bad. I thought you were much weaker." said Ibiki after their 15th sparring session. They were fighting non stop for 5 hours and he was starting to feel tired. "I'm impressed."

"I'm a much better fighter than you think. But you're not bad either" said Tayuya and felt down on her knees. She was really exhausted and couldn't catch her breath. Not mentioning that it was getting really hot and stuffy.

When she finally stood up she saw something she didn't expect to see.

Because of the raising temperature Ibiki took off his shirt and Tayuya couldn't help, but blush heavily.

"Oh my God! He looks fucking hot!!" she thought staring at him in disbelief.

Despite all those scars and scratches all over his body, he looked awesome shirtless.

She never suspected that her new "sensei" is such an handsome guy. She had to admit that his face was attractive too. She didn't mind all those scars. Moreover she found them kinda cool.

"Ready for another round?" he said and ran up to her with a punch aimed at her face.

"What?" She was snapped out of her thoughts realizing that she should try to block him, but it was too late. "Oh fuck..." She was hit in her face and felt down on the ground cursing herself for being such a careless idiot.

"Are you okay Tayuya?" Ibiki asked terrified. He bent down and helped her to get up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wasn't careful, that's all" she said trying to stop her nosebleed.

But when she looked at him once again her bleeding increased. "Oh my God! This is so fucking humiliating" she thought ashamed of herself.

Finally after couple of minutes it stopped, but Tayuya felt very bad because of that "accident".

"I think it's enough for today" Ibiki sighed putting back on his shirt and coat.

"Come, I'll walk you home." he said and offered her his arm.

"If you say so" she said taking his arm and together they left the training grounds.

"I hope I didn't broke your nose" he said looking down at her. He didn't know why, but he felt very bad because of it.

"No, but if you try to do this again, I swear I'll tear out your hair"

"Just try and you'll regret it" he said teasingly as they walked together back to the village.

"I hate you!"

...

And that was just the first day of their training.


	4. You’re falling for this girl, you idiot!

Author's note: okay, here's chapter 4.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4:

You're falling for this girl, you idiot!

…

Tayuya and Ibiki were training together already for a whole week. She had to admit that he was a very good teacher. Her taijutsu skills improved very much during this short period of time and she was getting better and better with using her ninjato.

But he was too strict in her opinion. Training every day from 5.30 AM till the late afternoon was extremely exhausting, but she never complained, because she wanted to show him that she's worth being an ANBU member..

So she never told him that she's too tired to train and pretended she's able to work even harder.

There was one thing she really liked about their trainings.

Her favourite moment was when Ibiki was taking off his shirt so she could stare at his amazing body for couple of hours. Thank God she never had a nosebleed again. He shouldn't know that she thinks he's attractive.

Today was the 8th day of their training and Ibiki was waiting for Tayuya as usual at the

training grounds. They were supposed to start over an hour ago, but she didn't show up.

"What the hell is she thinking?! She's late over an hour! If she thinks that previous days weren't hard, I'll give her what she wants." thought Ibiki, leaving the training grounds in a very bad mood, to say the least. Usually something like this wouldn't get on his nerves that much. But with her everything was different…

"What the hell is wrong with me? Is it because of Tayuya? No way, it can't be."

He decided to check her apartment first. It wasn't very far away and he hoped to find his troublesome apprentice there.

In the meantime Tayuya was trying to get up out of bed, but it was harder than she thought.

"I can't fucking move! But I have to. If not Ibiki will kill me for sure. He's probably planning how to punish me. Better start moving or I'll be dead" she thought trying at least to sit up, but she failed. She ended staring at the ceiling, feeling that every part of her body screams out of pain.

"Fuck, I knew it's gonna end up like this. I should have told him that I can't take anymore.

But I won't give him the satisfaction".

She was trying to stand up again when she heard someone knocking at the door.

Tayuya knew who it was…

"Oh fuck, I'm dead…"

Despite the overwhelming pain, she finally stood up and slowly walked towards the door to meet someone who wasn't in a good mood for sure.

Ibiki was waiting for her to open the door and tried to calm himself down. He really didn't like when someone was forgetting about a meeting or just ignoring him.

He was almost sure that she wanted just to annoy him and he had to admit that she was very good at it.

"Now I'll probably hear some lame excuses. What is she trying to prove?"

When Tayuya finally opened the door, he almost got a nosebleed.

She was wearing a crimson red, silky nightgown which was quite revealing. It was VERY short and it barely covered her fine breasts.

"Oh my God! She looks so damn amazing!" thought Ibiki shocked by this view, but he also found it very pleasurable.

He was a man after all.

But something else caught his attention too.

She looked very exhausted and had problems with standing on her own legs.

"Tayuya, are you okay? he asked worried about her. She definitely wasn't felling alright.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just fucking overslept, that's all." she retorted trying not to show her tiredness , but she knew he won't fall for this.

"Really? So take one step forward"

When she did as he told her, she felt dizzy and collapsed. Ibiki immediately caught her and took her bridal style.

"You can't even walk. You should have told me that out training is too harsh" he said calmly carrying her back inside.

"Yeah right. And you would call me a fucking weakling" Tayuya grunted feeling that her face is reddening. Honestly, she enjoyed being carried by him. She was so close that she could hear his heartbeat. She didn't know why she was so attracted to him…

"I never thought that you're weak" he responded entering her bedroom and placed her gently on the bed.

"Rest for today. I don't want you to hurt yourself. And tomorrow you're dismissed too."

He turned around and slowly started walking out of the room.

"Hey Ibiki…" said Tayuya staring at the floor with a weird expression on her face.

"What?"

"Thanks" she whispered softly.

"You're welcome." he said with a faint smile on his face and left her apartment.

"Damn I shouldn't think about her this way" he thought still having the sight of Tayuya in her sexy outfit in front of his eyes. And then, to his horror he felt he's nosebleeding furiously.

"Fuck! Congratulations, Morino. You're falling for this girl, you idiot!" he cursed himself trying to stop bleeding.

"Thank God she doesn't see it or else I'd be dead".

He started walking back home and tried to stop thinking about her, but it was almost impossible. He didn't know, that Tayuya couldn't stop thinking about him too…


	5. Unexpected touch

Chapter 5:

Unexpected touch

…

The raising sun filled the room with dim light announcing that the new day has come.

Most of the people were still asleep, but Ibiki had to wake up, because today was another day of his training with Tayuya. Despite couple of fights between them, he enjoyed the time they spent together. Honestly, he couldn't wait to see his cute apprentice again.

"Time to get up. I can't be late" he thought sitting up slowly up on the bed.

When he opened his eyes, he noticed that he wasn't alone.

" Good morning, Ibiki" Tayuya said sweetly sitting next to him dressed in her sexy nightgown. That was something he really didn't expect to see.

"How did you get in here?!" he asked her feeling that his face is reddening furiously.

He just couldn't believe that she's here, in his bedroom wearing almost nothing!

It was just like his wildest dreams were coming true!

"Does it matter? I'm here, just like you wanted. Don't tell me that you're not happy to see me" she purred moving closer to him and rested her hands on his chest so she could feel his fast heartbeat. Her touch was so pleasant, so soft that it almost drove him insane.

"This is too good to be true. She's coming on to me!" thought Ibiki not being able to take his eyes from her.

That was his chance.

He wrapped his arms around her and moved his face closer to hers, so their lips were almost touching.

"It can't get any better" he whispered passionately and leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on her luscious lips.

Just a little bit closer…

"Ibiki, you fucking freak! Wake the fuck up now!" screamed Tayuya striking him on the head with her ninjato.

"What the hell?! What's going on here?!" he shouted violently awaken. Then he realized that he must have fallen asleep under a tree waiting for her.

"That was only a dream. I knew it was too good to be true." he thought standing up and gave Tayuya a deadly glare.

"You almost killed me! Wasn't there any other way to wake me up?!"

"You think I didn't try to do it less violently? But you were sleeping so deeply that I had no other choice" she grunted putting her hands behind her head.

"Do it again and I'll show you why I am the torture specialist" he hissed trying not to loose control. This time she really pissed him off.

"Okay, I won't" she retorted. "I'm sorry"

"Never mind" he sighted and looked down at her. Tayuya looked much better now. She really needed those two days off. And suddenly he felt his anger disappeared.

He just couldn't be angry with her for too long.

"Come with me" he said leaving the training grounds.

"Where are we going?" she asked following him.

"You'll see"

After couple of minutes of walking through the forest they arrived at the lake. The water reflected the morning sunlight filling the whole area with a blissful aura. It would be a perfect place for a date. Too bad it wasn't their purpose.

"So, why are we here?" Tayuya asked him stopping by the shore and tucked her hands inside her pockets.

"Today we'll have a different kind of training. We'll practice sword fighting and chakra control. In other words, we'll fight standing on the surface of the lake" Ibiki said and looked up to the sky. "Damn, it's so hot recently. What's going on with that weather?" he sighed and removed is coat and shirt making Tayuya blush again.

"Finally! Thank you God for this wonderful view! I've been waiting for this. I hope the weather won't change too soon." thought Tayuya watching her sensei removing his clothes.

"Maybe he is annoying, but damn, he's so fucking attractive.

I can't believe that he doesn't have a girlfriend."

"Are you coming?" he asked snapping her out of her thoughts and started walking towards the middle of the lake carrying his sword on his left shoulder

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm coming" she responded taking her ninjato and followed Ibiki.

When they arrived there he turned his face to her and she realized that she's in big trouble right now.

"Now I'll punish you for that unpleasant wake up call" he said with a devilish smile on his face and took his fighting stance.

"Oh shit! This is bad." thought Tayuya trying to block his attack, but it was so powerful that she almost lost control over chakra which could end with an unexpected bath.

"Focus Tayuya, don't let him win this!"

"Enough. I see you lost your whole chakra so there's no sense to continue." said Ibiki after 5 hours of non stop training seeing that Tayuya has problems with standing on the surface of the water.

"If you say so" she retorted and followed him to the shore.

Then her mind formed a brilliant idea.

"He's gonna kill me for this, but I cannot resist!" she thought with a wicked smile on her face taking couple of steps back and then started running towards him.

"What are you doing?" he asked turning around just to see her charging at him with full speed.

"You should take a bath!!" screamed Tayuya jumping on Ibiki and together they felt into the cold water. When they came to the surface the first thing he saw was her smiling face. He just couldn't understand her. Was she doing this to annoy him or maybe…

Maybe she didn't hate him at all!

"Why did you do this?" he asked her when they finally reached the shore.

"I just wanted to have some fun. You should see your face now. You look so funny when you're angry" Tayuya giggled squeezing the water out of her hair.

"Okay, it wasn't that bad." He said sending her a faint smile.

She was the only person who was able to make him, the fearsome ANBU officer smile.

Then something unexpected happened.

Because both of them were soaked a puddle of water formed under their feet and in the result Tayuya slipped on it. At the last moment she caught Ibiki by the arm and together the collapsed on the ground.

Tayuya was lying in the grass with Ibiki on the top of her. They looked at each other and blushed heavily. Ibiki couldn't dream of a better opportunity to get so close to her.

His skin tingled at the feeling of her breath against his face. Only inches separated their lips from each other. He started thinking about stealing a small kiss from her when he felt his touching something soft with his left hand.

They looked down to see what was it and to their horror (or maybe not) they noticed that he was squeezing her right breast! Tayuya's reaction was instantaneous. She kicked Ibiki so hard with her knee in his stomach that he almost lost consciousness. She immediately stood up and without a single word she left the area as fast as she could leaving him lying on the ground.

"Now she'll hate me forever…" thought Ibiki not able to stand up because of the pain. This situation will definitely complicate his relations with Tayuya.


	6. This feeling…

Author's note: I'm know this chapter is really short, but I have a terrible artistic block. I just hope that you'll still like this chapter

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6:

This feeling…

…

"How could he do this to me? Fuck!! " thought Tayuya lying on her bed staring at the ceiling desperately trying to forget about today's "accident", but it was almost impossible.

That was just unreal to her. Yes, she wanted to get closer to Ibiki, but not that much! It was just happening too fast. The worst part was that it could end up totally differently. And everything was ruined because of this unexpected touch. "Fucking pervert! I should have killed him for this. Why haven't I done this when I had the chance?" she asked herself, but it was pointless, because she already knew the answer.

She just couldn't hurt him. Even if he really deserved a serious punch in his face.

"This is getting way too far. I behave like a fucking lunatic. What is going on with me?" she asked herself placing her hands on her chest. She could still feel his touch on her breast. It was so warm and gentle…

Against her better judgment she had to admit that it wasn't very bad. Honestly it felt…good.

And to her horror, she realized that she wanted to feel it again!

"Girl, stop thinking about him this way! It's impossible, you know that! " Tayuya screamed burying her face in the pillow, trying to stop thinking about Ibiki, but the more she tried, the better she knew it just won't work.

This feeling for him…

She never felt anything like this before. Even though she was 18 she never had a boyfriend. She never even kissed, so it wasn't surprising that she didn't know what to do. This whole situation was surpassing her. Ibiki was the first guy she was so close to. Tayuya never told this to anyone, but she really liked to train with him. She enjoyed every moment they spent together, even if most of the time they were just fighting each other.

He was so different than the rest.

He never doubted she's a great kunoichi, he was always there to support her and never complained about her swearing (he was probably the first person who didn't).

Not mentioning that she found him very attractive.

But one thing was making her sad. She knew Ibiki was doing it only because it was his assignment. "He would never like to spend time with me if Tsunade didn't order him to. But she didn't tell him that he must be nice to me. So maybe he's doing it because he wants to? " she whispered feeling that there's still a small chance for her and it was probably her last one. Tayuya knew that finally he'll lost his patience with her and she needed to do something about this. She knew that she has to calm down or else he'll really start to hate her. " I just hope I didn't hurt him too much. I really kicked him very hard. Thank God I didn't aimed at something else."

She suddenly felt very tired and realized that the sun already went down. She just lost the sense of time thinking about all of it.

"It's late. I should go to sleep. Tomorrow I have another training. I can't wait for it." Tayuya quickly changed into her nightgown and laid down on her bed. A moment later she was already asleep dreaming.

Dreaming about something she definitely shouldn't.


	7. When’s the wedding?

Author's note: Sorry for keeping you waiting so long, but finally it's here!

Enjoy chapter 7!

* * *

Chapter 7:

When's the wedding?!

...

Tayuya slowly opened her eyes, yawned and stretched in her bed. She really did not want to wake up because of that "nice" dream she had last night.

"Damn, that was the best dream in my whole fucking life! I wonder if it feels that good in real life?" she whispered to herself with a smile on her face sitting up on the bed. This dream… this dream was just amazing!

She would give anything to change this fantasy into reality.

Tayuya could still feel his lips kissing passionately her own, his hands gently caressing her skin and hear Ibiki whispering softly "I love you…".

Thinking of it made her heart beat faster and she could feel shivers running down her spine.

"Okay, enough of it. It's time for another training session. I should finally get up." thought Tayuya and looked at the alarm clock just to see that it's already 5:50 AM! She was 20 minutes late!

"Fuck! I overslept again! Why me?!" screamed Tayuya getting up and got dressed as fast as she could.

She quickly washed herself, brushed her hair, took a sip of coffee, grabbed her backpack and ninjato and left her apartment running in the direction of the training grounds.

"Fuck! It always happens to me. It's the second time I'm late. I'm lucky as hell!" thought Tayuya running through the forest. "I just hope he's still waiting there for me."

And then she saw someone coming from the opposite direction.

It was Ibiki. He was just leaving the training grounds.

When he saw her, he stopped and looked at her in disbelief.

"She came… I can't believe it." thought Ibiki seeing that she's also quite surprised to see him, but she had a different reason to feel this way.

"What the hell is he doing here? I'm late only 30 minutes." she thought coming up to him.

"I… overslept…" she said quietly brushing her hair away from her face.

"I'm surprised that you came here" he responded still shocked to see her here.

"Why?"

"You know… after yesterday…" he mumbled putting his hands into his pockets. He just couldn't forget about yesterday's "touching accident".

"You already got what you deserved. I' not going to quit our training which Tsunade ordered me just because of that stupid incident."

"You mean…"

"I'm angry with you, but I want to continue with our training no matter what. Come on, we're wasting our time. Just forget about it, okay?"

"As if I could" thought Ibiki and together they started walking back to the training grounds.

She wanted prove him that she's strong. For a moment he was staring at her with admiration. He was really proud to have an apprentice like her.

"I told him to forget about it, but I can't! It was…nice. Control yourself girl. Just stop thinking about it!"

"I wish I could forget…" Tayuya sighed quietly.

"Did you say something?" Ibiki asked her still not believing that she didn't kill him because of yesterday.

"No, you must have misheard" she answered quickly.

They were walking together for a while in absolute silence when they saw someone coming.

"Hi Tayuya! Morning Ibiki-san! What are you two doing here that early?!" asked Naruto running up to them.

"Hello Naruto…" they responded at the same time in an annoyed tone. They knew that this won't end up well for them…

"We're going to train. I told you about it last week" said Tayuya hoping that he'll leave soon. She liked Naruto, but she didn't want him to say accidentally something stupid about her.

Not in front of Ibiki.

"Yeah right. Training." he said with a wicked smile.

"So Ibiki-san, you must have some hard time with Tayuya, right?"

For a moment she was almost sure that he will agree with Naruto, but instead he said something which made her blush heavily.

"You're wrong Naruto. Tayuya is the most talented kunoichi I've met in my whole life. We really get along just fine and I'm proud to be her sensei, even if it won't last very long."

She just couldn't believe it. It was too good to be true!

"Is it for real? He really thinks about me this way?"

"Really? That's great! Okay, I have to go. I have to prepare myself for the trip, because tomorrow I'm leaving to the Hidden Cloud village to meet with Yugito." he said and blushed a little bit.

Who would have thought that these two jinchuurikis will fall in love with each other?

Love was really weird sometimes.

"So, I wish you a nice training. See ya later!" said Naruto and started walking back home.

But a moment later when he was in a safe distance from them he turned around and shouted as loud as he could: "You really look cute together!! When's the wedding?!"

Immediately Naruto disappeared leaving Tayuya and Ibiki quite shocked by his words to say the least.

"What?! He.. thinks...we…" Tayuya started but Ibiki interrupted her.

"Don't think about it. Let's go."

They started walking together again trying not to look at each other when she finally spoke.

"Uhm… thanks for all that nice stuff you said about me. But you didn't have to lie."

"I didn't lie. All that was true." Ibiki said calmly looking down at her.

"I just wish you were more than just my apprentice…"he thought.

"Really? Thanks." she said quietly, but inside she could feel something warm filling her whole body making her feel … happy.

"Oh my God! He really likes me, I'm sure of it now! Now I really have a chance with him!

Ibiki Morino, you will be mine!"


	8. The perfect plan

Chapter 8:

The perfect plan

...

"So, Tsunade wants you to report about my progress in training, right?" Tayuya asked Ibiki when they were walking back to the village. It was 9 AM and they were supposed to train now, but they had to finish early today.

"Yes, she wants to see only me. You can go home or do whatever you want." said Ibiki looking down at her. Honestly, he didn't want her to leave him.

" I don't have anything better to do, so I'll just go with you" she said in an indifferent tone pretending she doesn't care, but of course it wasn't true.

"If you say so…" he said and for a while they were walking together in silence when he finally spoke.

"You know, we're quite popular right now. Everyone is talking about us"

"Really?"

"Yes. They think we're a couple…" Ibiki said burying his hands deeper into his pockets hoping she won't freak out.

"WHAT?! They really think that you and me… I can't believe it! screamed Tayuya feeling that she's blushing furiously.

"Yes, this is just ridiculous, don't you think?" he said wishing that these rumors were true. He would do anything to make it real.

"You're right" Tayuya sighed. And then a brilliant idea came across her mind. That was the perfect plan to get closer to him.

"You know, maybe we should give them what they want" she smirked as she moved a little bit closer to Ibiki.

"What do you mean?" he asked being almost sure that something unexpected is going to happen.

"If they think we're a couple, we will give them what they want" Tayuya said sweetly and wrapped her arm around his waist tightly. Her plan was flawless. Not only she could annoy people, but also was able to get closer to him.

At first Ibiki was shocked by her action, but a moment later he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him so there was no space between them.

They would do anything to make this moment last forever.

"So, let the show begin." said Ibiki with a wicked smile on his face and together they entered the village.

Their plan worked better than they could even imagine. The villagers couldn't believe their own eyes.

Ibiki Morino and Tayuya embracing each other?!

Most of the people were just staring at them in disbelief, but some of them reacted better than the rest.

Kakashi dropped his precious Icha Icha book, but he was too shocked to notice it, so Sakura took her chance at threw it away, Zaku tripped and felt down which ended with a broken nose and Ino just squealed and ran away to tell her boyfriend Shikamaru about it.

"You see, my plan worked" Tayuya said happily when they entered the building.

"Now they won't leave us alone, but at least it was fun." said Ibiki desperately trying not to burst out laughing and because there was no "audience" he removed his arm form her waist, but she didn't do the same.

Instead of it she wrapped her arm around him ever tighter.

"Hey, you can let me go now…" he whispered, but he knew that he didn't want her to do it.

"Sorry about it" she said quietly removing her arm from him.

"No problem. We should do it again one day" said Ibiki smiling at her hoping she won't kick him again for what he just said.

"Maybe…" Tayuya smirked walking with him in the direction of Tsunade's office.

They knew that tonight both of them will have very pleasant dreams.


	9. Ready to rumble

Chapter 9:

Ready to rumble

...

It was a very important day for Iruka Umino. Today the Kazegake's sister, Temari was coming to the village and he was chosen to be her escort during her stay here.

He couldn't dream of a better opportunity to get closer to her, because Iruka felt in love with her some time ago and he knew that today he's going to ask her out.

He waited for her for a short time by the gates of the village when he finally saw her coming.

"Good morning Iruka-san" Temari said smiling at him as she approached him. She was very pleased to see him as her escort, because secretly she found him very attractive. Of course Kankurou and Gaara didn't know about it. Let's say they were a little bit "over-protective".

This visit is going to be very interesting" she thought. She could swear that she saw a small blush on Iruka's face when she came closer to him.

"Good morning Temari-san. I hope your trip wasn't too exhausting for you" he said feeling that his heartbeat got faster.

"No, I got used to it. Let's go, Tsunade will not wait for me the whole day" she said and grabbed Iruka's arm and moved closer to him,

Iruka couldn't believe it was real. Temari was obviously flirting with him.

"Ask her now! It's your chance. Don't waste it!" he thought. After all he had nothing to loose.

"As you wish Temari-san. Maybe later you would like to accompany me to dinner?" he asked.

"Please, say yes!"

"I'd love to! She smirked and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

Before she broke the kiss Iruka knew that this day will be one of the best in his whole life.

In the meantime Tayuya was waiting outside Tsunade's office waiting for Ibiki.

She would love to hear what he was saying about her, but he told Kotetsu and Izumo to keep an eye on her to make sure she won't try to eavesdrop.

So she ended up with those two who were grinning stupidly at her. Of course the reason of it was obvious.

"So, how's your love life Tayuya-chan?" asked Kotetsu smirking at her and Izumo just giggled.

"Much better than yours" she retorted and immediately they stopped smiling. Tayuya knew that none of them had a girlfriend (which was quite weird, cause both of them were very cute guys) and this would shut them up.

"Still feisty as usual. Good to know that" said Izumo and Kotetsu nodded in agreement.

They really liked her and from time to time they were going out together with her.

Of course as a group of friends.

"So, how are you guys?" asked Tayuya. She really missed them and she was very happy to be able to talk to them at least for a while.

"Not bad, just doing our job. We heard about your today's show. The whole village is talking about it" said Kotetsu planning his hand on her shoulder.

"You're famous"

Of course they weren't stupid and knew that she and Ibiki weren't really a couple.

"That was fucking amazing! Almost all of them got a fucking heart attack!"

"Too bad we didn't see that!

Hey, wanna go out with us tonight? We haven't seen each other for so long and we need to do something about it" suggested Izumo.

"Why not? I missed you guys and…" she started, but suddenly she felt something weird.

Tayuya sensed chakra of two people coming here.

The first one belonged to Iruka, but the second one…

"It's her" she hissed pulling out a kunai out of her pouch.

"Who?"

"That sand witch!!"

"I'm very pleased with Tayuya's progress. I knew you'd be perfect for this job" said Tsunade reading Ibiki's report.

"I'm impressed"

"Thank you, Hokage-sama" he said quite proud of himself. Tayuya was his very first apprentice after all.

"I just hope she didn't cause you too much trouble. You know she's a very "unusual" girl."

"Not at all. So are the any missions for the ANBU right now?" he asked, but honestly he was hoping there weren't any, because that would be the end of his trainings with Tayuya.

"Not now. But I think you don't mind it" said Tsunade with a weird smile on her face. She was sure that Ibiki developed feelings for Tayuya.

"What do you mean, Hokage-sama?"

"You know what I mean. I see the way you're looking at her. It's just obvious that you…" she started, but she stopped when she noticed Ibiki was looking at the door every ten seconds.

"Why are you staring at the door?"

"I'm sorry, but Tayuya is waiting outside and…"

"What?! She's here? Tell her to leave right now!" screamed Tsunade as her face became pale.

"Why?" he asked and then he heard a loud scream coming form the outside.

"YOU FUCKING SAND WITCH! I"LL KILL YOU"

"I understand now…"

"I've been waiting for this moment you bitch!" hissed Tayuya preparing another attack.

Temari tried to knock her out, but she couldn't hit her even once.

"Damn, she's much stronger than 4 years ago." she thought.

Iruka, Kotetsu and Izumo tried to separate them, but it was just pointless, so they just clinged to the wall hoping they survive it somehow.

"It's the end bitch!" screamed Tayuya tightening the grip on her kunai and started running towards Temari when she felt someone grabbing her by her wrist.

It was Ibiki and he definitely wasn't happy seeing her fighting with Temari.

"Let me go" she said, but instead of doing it he tossed her over his shoulder.

And for the very first time Tayuya was speechless.

"I'm sorry about it Temari" said Ibiki in an eerily calm voice and started walking away with Tayuya on his shoulder.

"Bye Tayu-chan" said both Kotetsu and Izumo as she disappeared together with Ibiki.

"Can someone tell me what just happened here?!" asked Tsunade when Iruka helped Temari to get up.

"Now I really need a drink…."


	10. She loves me not…

Chapter 10:

She loves me not…

…

"We didn't ask her what time we should come. Do you think it's the right time to pick her up?" asked Izumo walking together with Kotetsu through the streets of Konoha as the sun was slowly going down.

"It's our tradition, Izumo. We always pick her up at 8 pm. I'm sure Tayuya is waiting for us right now. Trust me" responded Kotetsu and started walking faster, because he didn't want to be late. Couple of minutes later they arrived at the front door of her apartment.

"You remember our plan, right? asked Kotetsu in a very serious tone. He had to be sure that Izumo won't screw anything. Not tonight.

"How could I forget? You told me the plan already 1 million times. I remember it well. All I can do now is to wish you good luck my friend" he smirked patting him gently on his back.

"Thanks. Let's get it started" said Kotetsu and knocked on the door.

Both chuunins waited for a while and when Tayuya finally opened the door they almost got a heart attack and Kotetsu felt weak in knees.

She looked gorgeous.

She was wearing a short, sleeveless, crimson Qi Pao and a pair of matching high heels. Her hair was tied up in a bun on the top of her head. She finally removed those bandages from her left arm and they could finally see her ANBU tattoo. Still they just couldn't believe that she was one of them now.

"You like my new outfit?" she asked teasingly seeing that both of them tired to say something, but they were just staring at her in absolute disbelief. . She was wondering if Ibiki would react the same way…

"You… look beautiful" mumbled Izumo rubbing the back of his neck and blushed slightly.

"Right, Kotetsu?" he asked, but Kotetsu wasn't listening.

He was blushing so furiously, that it seemed like it was on fire, his heart started to beat uncontrollably fast and got even faster when he felt the sweet aroma of her perfume mixed with the warm air. She was perfect, she was beautiful and she had to become…

"Hey, wake up dude!!!" shouted Izumo smacking him across the head. "Man, and you thought I will do something stupid tonight" he thought.

"What the…?! Oh yes, sorry about that. You look wonderful Tayu-chan" he said slightly embarrassed by his reaction.

"Thanks. We wasted too much time here. Let's go!" she said cheerfully grabbing their hands and together they started walking in the direction of the centre of Konoha.

"I'm glad you're okay. I thought Ibiki is going to kill you for attacking Temari right front of Hokage's office." said Izumo as all of them walked through the streets feeling the breeze of the night on their skin.

"No, he just said that I shouldn't attack her, because she's the Kazekage's sister and some other boring stuff about controlling myself, cause now I'm an ANBU etc…" she sighed. She really didn't like when he was angry with her, but at least she finally defeated Temari. Not mentioning that Ibiki said she really fought well against her even thought she shouldn't attack her.

"Good to hear that. I like your earrings. I've never seen kunai shaped earrings before." noticed Kotetsu and moved a little bit closer to her.

"Tenten gave them to me as a birthday present"

"Honestly I'm not very surprised about that" he said with a smile and finally they arrived at the centre of the village. There were many people since it was Friday night and most of the ninjas just wanted to have some fun and have a drink or two. They almost died when they saw Sakura carrying Kakashi on her back and Kin dragging Dosu along. Of course both of them were totally drunk and somehow Tayuya and the guys were sure that tomorrow the overdose won't be the biggest problem for these two. Especially when they had very violent kunioichis as girlfriends.

"Hey look there! It's Naruto with Yugito! But I've never seen that guy with them before" said Kotetsu pointing at the tall, dark-skinned shinobi with white hair who just entered the karaoke bar and Naruto followed him with his girlfriend.

"Let's go there. I have a weird feeling that something funny is going to happen."

"Why not? If not we'll just have fun listening to some drunk shitheads." Tayuya giggled and they followed Kotetsu.

"Inside it there were a lot of other guests and the air was full of cigarette smoke which she hated. She noticed Naruto sitting at a table in the corner and she decided to accompany them.

"Hi Tayuya. Hi guys. Come and join us." Naruto said loudly wrapping his arms around his girlfriend. "You know Yugito, right"

"Sure, we met her 3 months ago. Nice to se you again Yugito" said Tayuya as she sat at the table together with Kotetsu and Izumo.

"But who the fuck was that guy with you? I've never seen him before."

"That was Killerbee, the brother of the Raikage. I hope you have brought earplugs, cause he's now on the stage." Sighed Yugito and took a sip of her drink

"Earplugs? What do you mean Yugito?" asked Izumo staring at Killerbee. But when he started his rap performance he understood.

"Yo! It's the powerful Mr. Host in da house!" he shouted and started rapping.

And it was horrible!

"Oh my God, he's awful! I can't believe that he's the Raikage's brother!" groaned Kotetsu and Izumo just covered his ears is pain.

"Imagine that he's giving a concert every weekend in Kumo…"

"Let's change the topic Yugi-chan!" shouted Naruto and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek.

"How are you doing guys?"

For the next couple of hours they were just chatting about everything and drinking tea. Yugito and Tayuya quickly became friends which made Naruto very happy, cause he wanted her to find some friends here, in Konoha.

Yugito on the other hand noticed that Kotetsu was staring at Tayuya in a strange way and was touching her "accidentally" from time to time. She was sure that he wanted to be more than just her friend.

After couple of hours when Killerbee finally finished his performance with a big applause (probably because the audience was relieved it was the end of this horror) the group left the bar and walked through the village for a while.

"It's time for us to leave. I want to show Yugito the rest of Konoha. How about you?" asked Naruto when they stopped in the middle of the street.

"We're going to walk Tayuya home" said Kotetsu and Yugito could swear she saw a tiny smile on his face now which she didn't like at all. "Hey I just realized that tomorrow we have to bring Tsunade our finished reports. I hope you've got yours, Izumo" What?! Damn, I still have to complete it. I'll be going now to finish it or Tsunade will kill me. Bye!" said Izumo and quickly left the group. "Good luck Kotetsu"

"So in this case I'll walk her home alone. See ya!" Kotetsu said cheerfully started walking away with Tayuya.

"Bye Yugito!" she shouted and a moment later they disappeared in the night.

"Naruto-kun, you told me that the ANBU officer, Ibiki Morino is in love with her right?"

asked Yugito while wandering through Konoha with him.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"It seems that he has got a rival."

In the meantime Ibiki was walking back from his office where he spent the whole afternoon finishing some old reports and thinking about Tayuya.

He just couldn't resist and had to walk through the area where she lived enjoying the peaceful atmosphere of the night.

"Damn I have to tell her. I just cannot resist any longer." he thought staring at the sky. He finally realized that his feeling for her was strong and was almost sure that she felt the same way about him. They spent together almost a month and tomorrow was the 30th day of their trainings with each other.

"I'll tell her tomorrow"

He was standing there for a while lost in his thought when he heard someone coming here.

He saw Tayuya walking together with Kotetsu and then Ibiki quickly hid himself in the dark corner watching them from a safe distance.

His heart pounded at the sight of her in her beautiful outfit, but he didn't react like Kotetsu. He saw her in her nightgown after all. But something wasn't right. He didn't like the way Kotetsu was looking at her. At first he wanted to approach them, but he decided to wait and see.

"You look beautiful tonight." Kotetsu whispered softly as he stopped for a moment with her.

"Thanks, but you already told me it 12 times. Let's just go, I'm tired" she said looking at her friend, but Kotetsu didn't move.

"Tayuya, you don't understand…" he said and moved closed to her and instantly wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"What are you doing?" she asked totally dumbfounded. She felt her face turned red, but it wasn't the same thing she felt every time she was near Ibiki.

"Why she isn't moving? What the hell is going on now? Is she enjoying it?" thought Ibiki feeling the urge to kill Kotetsu right now. But a tiny voice in his mind was telling him something he feared the most. "You thought she likes someone like you? You're not worth her! She loves him, not you. She loves you not!"

"You wh-what?" she stuttered as Kotetsu leaned down to place a kiss on her lips. She wanted to stop him, but she just couldn't even move.

"No, it's not happening! I can't believe it! It can't be real!!!" Ibiki screamed in his thoughts feeling his heart was breaking in pieces. He went through many tortures in his life, but that was the worst thing he could ever experience. Why him?!

And when Kotetsu was almost touching her lips with his own, he disappeared, because he just couldn't take it anymore. The one he loved didn't love him back…

Too bad he didn't wait one more second cause when Kotetsu almost kissed Tayuya, she immediately snapped out of this trance and kicked him hard in his crotch. Kotetsu screamed in pain and collapsed paralyzed by the overwhelming pain.

"What the fuck?! You tried to kiss me, you bastard!!!" she screamed watching as he was lying on the ground unable to say anything.

After couple of minutes he finally stood up and spoke.

"And I thought I have a chance with you. I'm sorry for what I've done."

"Try it again or else I'll castrate you!" she hissed trying to calm down. That was just too much for her. She would never though t that Kotetsu was in love with her.

"It seems that the rumors were true. You really love him."

"What are you talking about?" she asked trying to hide her feeling, but Kotetsu wasn't stupid to fall for this.

"Don't lie. You love Ibiki, I'm sure of it. If you really do, tell him, because I'm sure he loves you too! Tell him tomorrow, you have nothing to loose after all."

"You really think so?" she asked blushing furiously.

"Yes, I'm sure of it! come I'll walk you home. Of course only as your friend. I hope we can still be friends"

" Only if you will never try to steal my first kiss or something like that"

she said and together they started to walk again in the direction of her apartment.

"You would really castrate me?"

"Dare you doubt it?!" she said with a twisted smile on her face when they noticed that it was getting cold and something weird was in the air.

"There's a storm coming."

That wasn't a good sign.

Ibiki didn't know how he got back to the training grounds. All he knew was that she Tayuya loved someone else.

"I was so stupid. I was right. Love is only an illusion…" he said to himself and went down on his knees.

"Why me?! Tell me God, why me?!" he screamed in pain hitting the ground with his fists furiously.

And no one would ever believe that a tear ran down his face that night…


	11. 30 days of love and hate

Chapter 11:

30 days of love and hate

…

"I have to tell him today. I just can't wait any day longer" thought Tayuya as she stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom brushing her long hair. She tried to concentrate on what she was doing, but it was impossible, because today she was going to tell Ibiki she loves him. And today was a very special day.

"I can't believe that we spent together a whole month. Our first anniversary. 30 days… And at first I wanted to kill him before the end of the first week. And now… I felt in love with this guy. I just hope he feels the same way about me." She threw her brush onto the bed and came up to the window and looked up to the sky. The weather was horrible. Black clouds covered the whole sky and it was so dark outside that it seemed like it was the middle of the night even though it was just 5.15 AM.

"Fuck, not today! I just hope it's not a bad omen or something.

No, it can't be. It's just my fucking imagination." Tayuya said to herself as she closed the window and quickly left her apartment and ran through the empty streets of Konoha.. Cold wind made her shiver, but she didn't mind it. Nothing could ruin this day.

"It will happen today. Today I'll tell you I love you!"

Ibiki was already waiting for her. He didn't leave this place since yesterday and didn't sleep that night, because it was impossible. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Tayuya in Kotetsu's arms. That was just too painful. He suffered through many tortured in his life, but seeing her in his arms was for Ibiki the worst kind of pain he had ever felt. All his hopes and dreams were crushed in a moment.

"How could she do this to me? I've never done anything bad to her. And I was sure that she… I was just foolish. But the way she smiled at me, the way she touched me seemed to be real. Was it just a cruel game?" he asked himself clenching his fists in anger . He stood there for a while listening to the howl of the wind when he heard someone coming here. He turned around and saw Tayuya walking towards. Her face was flushed and she was smiling faintly.

"What is she doing? She still wants to torture me? Very well…"

"When she came closer to him there were butterflies in her stomach and her knees were shaking so much that it was hard to walk. It wasn't surprising, after all she never loved anyone before and now she wanted to tell Ibiki that he's the only one for her.

"I've never felt my heart beating so fast. I should calm down"

"Uhm… hi" she mumbled looking up at him and then she noticed that he definitely was angry at something. "Damn, he doesn't look very happy. It's probably because that yesterday's morning incident." she tried to persuade herself that there's no reason to worry about, but something was telling her that it's not that.

Ibiki didn't say a word to her, he was just staring at her and Tayuya could swear that she saw something in his eyes she never expected to see.

Hatred…

"Good morning" he finally responded and looked back up to the sky. For a while none of them tried to say anything and then she finally spoke.

"Uhm… do you… know what day is today?" she asked hoping that he will say it's their "anniversary", but would never expect to hear that.

"Yeah, I know. It's the last day. From tomorrow someone else will train with you."

"What?! But you were supposed to train with me until my first mission! What the hell is going on with you?!" she screamed in disbelief.

And in that moment Ibiki finally lost it.

"With me?! You behave like nothing happened!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"You and Kotetsu had fun yesterday? I hope you enjoyed your kiss. " he hissed and in that very moment Tayuya's world broke apart.

"What?! You saw us? But we didn't…" she started, but he interrupted her.

"Yes, I saw you. And you know what's funny? I thought that there's something between us. I was almost sure of it, but when I saw you in his arms I realized how stupid I am. You made me think that you…" he stopped unable to say "love me".

He looked at her for the last time with his eyes full of sorrow and said his final words as he started walking away.

"I just hope you two will be very happy together"

Tayuya didn't know what to say. Her hands trembled uncontrollably and her heart broke into pieces. It wasn't suppose to end like this! She loved him! And now he was thinking it was a lie.

Tayuya started running towards him to stop him, she wanted to tell him that it must be a mistake, that Kotetsu didn't kiss her, but when she was almost able to grab him by his arm he disappeared. He rejected her.

She went down on her knees and for the very first time tears started running down her face and felt on the ground like the rain. She clenched her hands into fists so tightly that blood started to coming from the cuts, but she didn't care about it. Now everything was over. Because he didn't wait a while longer…

"Come back! Please!" she screamed in agony hoping that he'll hear her and come back, but he didn't.

"Ibiki, I love you! I love you!!!"

"I can't believe I'm doing this for you! The weather sucks and it's 6 AM! I should be still in my own bed!" yelled Izumo and yawned as he and Kotetsu were jumping from tree to tree to reach the training grounds. Izumo really didn't want to go, but he would do everything for his best friend.

"You know why. I want to check if everything is going fine. I told you about it."

"So, does it still hurt?" asked Izumo stopping on a branch trying not to burst out laughing.

"That must have been very painful"

"Dude, it hurts like hell!" groaned Kotetsu still feeling that horrible pain. Tayuya really became much stronger during this month.

"Okay, we're almost there. Go and check if everything is okay"

"Right." nodded Izumo and jumped off. After a moment he disappeared out of Kotetsu's sight.

He rested his back on the tree and closed his eyes listening to the wind rustling the leaves.

He was still thinking about her.

Tayuya…

He really loved her, but Kotetsu knew that she wants to be with Ibiki, so all he could do was to hope these two will end up together. That's why he asked Izumo to go with him and check if everything is going according to Tayuya's plan. But he couldn't do it on his own, because it was just too painful for him, so he sent Izumo.

He enjoyed the silence for couple of minutes when Izumo finally came back He was pale and was terrified by something. That wasn't a good sight.

"Bad news. I've hid myself behind a tree and…

"What?"

"Ibiki is nowhere to find and Tayuya is there alone. And she's crying…"

"She is what? Impossible, she never cries! Something bad must have happened. Let's go!"

They jumped from tree to tree as fast as they could and after a while they reached their destination. When they jumped off the tree and got back on the ground they saw her in the middle of the field. She was still on her kneed, her body was shivering and they could hear her sobbing her heart out.

Kotetsu ran up to her and Izumo followed him.

"Tayu-chan, what happened?" asked Kotetsu kneeling down and Izumo did the same. She raised up her head to look at them and they felt like their heart were breaking into pieces seeing her in this state. Her eyes were red and puffy, tears were falling down her face and she was biting her bottom lip so hard that they saw blood on it. Also her palms were covered in it. They have never seen her crying, no one has ever seen her crying.

"It's over… He saw us… He thinks that you kissed me… and … that love you!" she sobbed quietly.

"Fuck! I had that weird felling that some was watching us. But you stopped me. I didn't kiss you!"

"He m-must have l-left just b-before I …. And h-he didn't even let m-me explain" she stuttered and started sobbing all over again.

"Everything will be okay, Tayu-chan" Izumo said softly hugging her and stroked her hair gently.

"What should we do now Kotetsu?"

"I'll find him and kill that son of a bitch!" he hissed standing up and cracked his knuckles threateningly.

"Stay with her Izumo. I'll bring him back"

"How could I be so cruel? She didn't deserve it even thought she hurt me so badly…" thought Ibiki as he walked through the forest seeking solace after what happened.

This time he really went too far. Hurting the one he loved was unforgivable, but he couldn't turn back the time. It was too late for it.

"What should I do now?" he asked himself looking up to the sky just to see the clouds were pitch black.

"There will be a storm. What a perfect timing" he sighed bitterly.

Everything was over now…

"Morino! We need to talk!!!"

Ibiki turned around and saw the last person he wanted to see, Kotetsu Hagane.

Kotetsu's face turned red with rage and felt the urge to kill him for what he has done to Tayuya.

"What do you want from me? You have the one you wanted, so leave me alone." he said in an eerily calm voice. That pissed Kotetsu totally.

"You didn't even gave her a chance to explain!"

"It wouldn't change anything. She's yours now." And that was the moment when Kotetsu lost control over himself.

He ran up to Ibiki and before he was able to notice the attack Kotetsu's attack, he punched him in his stomach. He couldn't even defend himself, the attack was too fast.

He groaned in pain and collapsed on the ground face down feeling the taste of blood in his mouth. He couldn't believe that a chuunin defeated him, the ANBU officer with such an ease.

"You son of a bitch! I know you saw us yesterday, and I will not deny the fact that I want her!" screamed Kotetsu furiously "But you didn't see the moment of our kiss, right?"

"No, I couldn't stand it" Ibiki hissed as he stood up wanting to rip out the chuunin's heart.

"Well, too bad you didn't wait one fucking second to see that she stopped me! And you know why? Because she loves you!!!

"What?!" asked Ibiki choking with his own blood. He couldn't believe that Kotetsu's was telling the truth. "You're lying."

"I'm not!!! She loves you! And she wanted to tell you today about it! Are you blind that you didn't notice it?!"

Ibiki was unable to say anything. Everything made sense now. She wasn't lying. And he didn't believe her.

Kotetsu came closer to him and grabbed him by his arm.

"Go. She's still there hoping you'll return. It's your last chance, so don't screw it." said Kotetsu and disappeared.

"It's my last chance…" he whispered and started running back hoping it's not to late…

When he got back there Izumo was already gone. Tayuya didn't move even an inch from her place. She looked tired and blood was still on her hands. And it was his fault.

When he came up to her, he looked down at her and tried to say something, but the just didn't know what.

"What the fuck do you want from me?" Tayuya asked him emotionlessly still staring at the ground. She just couldn't even look at him after what he said.

"I want to… apologize "

"Save your breath. I don't even want to listen to you" she said as she stood up feeling the urge to hit him, but when she looked at his face she noticed trails of blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.

"I see I don't have to punch you now" she sighed looking at her own hands. Blood was still running from the cuts so she removed the scarf from her waist, torn it in half and tried to bandage her palms, but it was difficult to do it on her own.

Ibiki watched for in silence and finally he grabbed her hands and started to bandage them.

"Let me go." Tayuya said quietly, but he didn't say a word .

"Why? Why are you doing this?" she asked feeling tears were stinging her eyes painfully.

"Because I care about you…" he said quietly still holding her hands in his and kneeled down.

"I don't have the right to ask for your forgiveness, because what I've done is unforgivable. But please listen to me. Kotetsu told me everything. Yesterday I thought that I've lost you. I should have waited to see that you stopped him, because you don't love him. But I didn't. How could I even think that you were pretending?. I'm the torture specialist and I only know how to hurt other people, but I can't believe that I've hurt you. I promised myself that no one will ever do anything bad to you and now I did this.

And I just want you to know that I'm sorry. Forgive me Tayuya…"

Ibiki waited for her response and every second seemed like an eternity when she finally spoke.

"You know what's really funny? If I were you I'd react just like you did. Or even worse. Probably because you're just like me… and I will forgive you."

When he looked up at her I disbelief and noticed she was smiling and tears started to run down her face all over again.

"You really want to forgive me?" asked Ibiki as he stood up and brushed her hair away from her face.

"Yeah. I still want you. You're everything I ever wanted in my whole life. I'll never find anyone like you and even though you're the worst idiot in the whole world I'd never want someone else. But I want to ask you again. Do you know what day is today?"

Ibiki wrapped his arms around her tightly pulling her closer to him and she rested her head on his chest listening to his fast heartbeat. He held her in his arms for a while and then he leaned down so their lips were almost touching.

"I know. Happy anniversary" he whispered softly and cupped her face in his hands.

"I love you." Tayuya said softly wiping off the blood from his face.

"I love you too" said Ibiki and finally he kissed her. Her lips were so sweet, so soft that he didn't want this moment to end. Tayuya felt weak in knees and shiver ran down her spine. She was thinking about their first kiss many times, but she never expected that it would feel that good! He moved his lips against hers softly and then he deepened the kiss making her moan in pleasure. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. She never wanted to let him go.

They were kissing for a while forgetting about the world, when the rain started to fall heavily. The broke apart and looked up to the sky.

"This sucks." said Tayuya when he saw Ibiki removing his coat and he covered her with it.

"Thanks, but you will get soaked. Hey, what are you doing?" she asked when he picked her up bridal style and started to run back to the village.

"I'm taking you home now. I hope you don't mind being carried there" he said smiling at her.

"No… You should smile more often. You look cute when you're doing this" she whispered resting against him enjoying this moment.

"If you want me to. But tell me one thing, Tayu-chan. How did you stopped Kotetsu from kissing you?"

"Ibi-kun, you probably noticed that he walks kinda weird. So guess the rest"

"You're so mean" he said trying not to start laughing and wrapped his arms around her even more tightly felling the rain falling down on him.

"Love really exists…"

It took them 30 days to fall in love with each other.

30 days of love and hate…

* * *

Finally they kissed! I'm sorry, but there won't be another chapter, but I promise you to write an epilogue as a separate fic in the future.

Thanks everyone for reading.


End file.
